


Plaid, Tea Puns and Puppies.  What more could a Girl want?!

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Always-a-girl!Stiles, Art Major!Stiles, BAMF Girlfriends, Cheese, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Fluff, Romance, Stiles and Erica are bros, Tea Puns, Yeah this is gonna be really fluffy and very cheesey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do he got the Booteaaaa? He Brew. </p><p>Grumpy Sourwolf Workaholic meets a hyperactive waitress/Art Major/Dj/Piano player/Professional Plaid wearer/Scott waker-upper who writes Tea Puns on his Earl Grey Take away cup. </p><p>(Work In Progress Title...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are a Cu-Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY 10 chapter Always-a-girl Sterek!!  
> As my other two 10 chapter fics are Co-written, I will be uploading this one when I'm waiting for the others.
> 
> So I hope you like!!
> 
> HeadCannon: Fem!Stiles in my head will always have short hair...

 

 

> _Calm Down Guys, this is way too much Negativi-tea._

 

"When are Scott and Kira back?" Erica asked, over her hot chocolate. Stiles shrugged into her tea, whilst Lydia looked up from her girlfriends hair and pouted. 

"I don't know. Why?" Lydia asked, and Allison looked up and across to Erica and Stiles, who were sharing the three seater. 

"Their back on Friday, I think. That's what Isaac said." Allison added, before bringing Lydia's hand up to her lips. "Oh yeah, Why?"

"I'm thinking of organising a Road Trip or a Camping Trip, to the woods or the beach, something like that. I know the work is getting to Boyd and I'd like the break too." Erica stretched, feet poking Stiles' knee. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Stiles sipped her tea, before adding. "I think that'd be awesome, like the road Trip to Oregon?" She asked and Erica opened her mouth before getting cut off by Lydia.

"Or like the Road/Camping trip to Las Vegas?" Lydia laughed, Allison biting her lip to contain giggles.

"It's Scott's fault we got bloody lost." Erica protested, huffing into her mug. Her mug still made Stiles laugh. In Stiles' and Erica's apartment, everyone in the gang had their own mug. Stiles's was large, white and had Red-Riding hood and the Wolf on it, Erica's was jet black with a chrome gun handle. Erica was uber-protective of herself and everything around her, so when she'd come home with a chrome pistol two years ago and hidden it in her delicates draw, Stiles couldn't resist. Erica had shot Stiles with the mug every time Stiles left the dishwasher full. Allison and Lydia had matching mugs, Allison's said 'Cupid hit me,'with a bow and arrow, and Allison's said 'f(love)=U+Mi' with a graphical heart on it. They were the cutest couple. 

"Scott's fault that our hotel book was in NORTH Las Vegas." Lydia piped up and rolled her eyes.

"I wondered why it was so cheap." Erica mumbled.

"And that's how it became a Camping Trip." Allison cleared her throat and sat up. "Come on you." Allison moved across to Stiles and grabbed her wrist. "We've got work to do." Stiles groaned, hastily downed her tea and donned her sneakers. 

"You're kidding me right?" Lydia asked, stretching across the loveseat.

"What?" Stiles asked, as Lydia waved her hands in the direction of Stiles' body. 

"You are not leaving my presence looking like that!" Lydia sat up and glared at Stiles' jeans and red hoodie. Allison raised her eyebrows, in a way of saying 'if we're late. I'll kill you. And no sex.' Stiles wished she could wiggle out the door whilst they were having their telepathic conversation and escape the Lydia torture. 

"Don't you even think about it, Stilinski. I'll be five minutes." Lydia dragged Stiles to her room and began raiding her closet. 

Lydia was true to her word. The transformation took four minutes and thirty three seconds, Lydia counted. She wiggled Stiles into her only skirt, a present from Lydia, a practically skin tight black skirt stopping mid thigh. Lydia allowed Stiles to pick the top, a Adventure Time t-shirt and a red and blue plaid shirt. Lydia dragged a curling iron through the short bangs Stiles had and gave her a quick thin line of eyeliner over pale blue eye shadow. Stiles shimmied her red-hoodie back on and shoved on her sneakers, grabbing her phone, bag and marker pen and followed Allison out to her bike. Stiles cocked her leg over her push bike and began cycling, beginning the ever-running bike race her and Allison had. Stiles always won. No matter what Allison said.

Stiles climbed off her bike and locked it up to the side. Stiles and Allison worked in a little cafe to the side of a massive skyscraper office block. Hale co-operations, it was. Stiles' have a problem with them but well, they kept Quali-tea in business. Stiles hung her hoodie and bag on the rack and headed to her place behind the counter. Allison donned an apron and began taking the orders of the clients sat down. Stiles moved over to the docking station and clicked in her iPod. 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was halfway through his day at work, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he drained the last of his coffee cup. He looked up to find Cora stood at the door. 

"You want next door. Don't go for the coffee. Tea. Less Harsh of a buzz and you'll last longer. Go I'll cover till you are back." Cora sat down, placing her cup down. It looked like it had been doodled on by a crazy person, the images were so animated.

"Did you do that?" Derek asked, shrugging his jacket on.

"No, it's the place next door, the girl behind the counter draws something different on all the takeaway cups." Cora smiled and shrugged her blazer off and began to tap away.

Derek walked down the corridor and pressed the button on the Elevator. He stepped inside and and pressed the button for the lobby. He hummed along to the elevator music until it stopped. He strolled out, hands into his trouser pockets. The place was cute, small and nestled in between the two massive modern buildings. The sign was hand-drawn, full of little painted tea-cups and coffee beans. Quali-tea. Derek laughed to himself and walked inside. The place was pretty busy, the odd student with a laptop, piles of paper work and five empty cups piled up, mainly couples or families and a gang sat around one booth. Derek began browsing the cakes and the specials boards.

"How can I help you?" A voice struck him from his fantasies of the jumbo macaroon, he looked up to find a tall-ish girl with a short pixie cut and the most astonishing heavily lidded whiskey eyes. Her face was dotted with little moles and the odd freckle, her lips stretched into a one-sided smile. "Hey?" Derek grunted and looked up to the tea menu.

"I'll have a take-away Earl Grey, large please." He looked over to the Macaroon. "I'll take a macaroon to-go as well." He finished and began totalling up the cash in his head.  He scowled at his wallet and looked back up at the girl.

"Woah there, Sour wolf. 30% discount for workers of Hale co-operations." She smiled and Derek's brow furrowed. "Your ID card is in your wallet, dude." She smirked again before returning to preparing the cup. 

She placed the bag with the macaroon inside in front of him, and finished the tea. She whipped out a marker and began doodling. Derek tried to watch her hand's movements. She then placed the cup in front of him and tilled up the money on a note pad and looked up at him.

"6$ please." The girl smirked and took the note off him. She handed him his change and began dancing back to the iPod. A Judy Garland dong began blasting, Derek recognised it as I Don't Care from In the Good Old Summertime. The Girl began waving her arms and dancing around behind the counter like Judy Garland did. Derek chuckled and left the cafe. He was still humming I Don't Care by the time he reached the elevator. He blew on the tea and brought it to his lips, before something caught his eye. In scrawly writing on the side read: You are a Cu-Tea. He smiled at the cup and continued to his office. He placed the macaroon bag on the desk in front of Cora. 

"Here. I'll be right back." Derek gulped down a mouthful of tea and began back to the cafe. He walked inside and looked towards the counter. A long haired girl stood there.

"Hi." She smiled and produced a notepad from her apron. 

"Erm, I'm looking for the girl who was-" HE began she cut him off.

"Oh that's Stiles, she just took her break, you've probably just missed her. She has a bright red hoodie and matching sneakers, she's headed towards Taco Bell, if you run you should be able to catch her." She looked outside. "Her bike's still here, so she'll be on foot. You'll have to shout. Headphones." Derek nodded and began to jog in the general direction of Taco Bell. He spotted the red hoodie in mere seconds. She was staring in the window of a mens wear shop, looking down at her plaid shirt and then back up to the mannequin.

She looked over her shoulder for a second and spotted Derek, she smiled and returned to the window. Derek moved to stand next to her and tried to look like he was perusing the ridiculous array of plaid. 

"So... you followed me? Little creeper there, Sour wolf." She smirked still staring at the window.

"Wanted to thank you for your message." Derek replied.

"Ha, Well, I say it as it is." She added. "I like your I just got out of bed, look like I've just had sex but yet I am a sophisticated business man, don't fuck with me or I'll sue you." She rattled out. "Earl Grey." She said in her best Derek Impression voice. "It's cute."

"Well, Thank you." Derek laughed a little.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Yeah." Derek sighed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, for your Earl Grey Mr Sourwolf." She walked away, and into Taco Bell.

Derek sighed. He knew he'd be back at Quali-tea in the next few days. Crap.


	2. I find you In-tea-ging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have another encounter and someone returns home.
> 
>  
> 
> "Stiles took in a breath to reply, and then everything happened so quickly. She was adding the coffee to the machine when she inhaled. The coffee dust got sucked up into her mouth. The tickle came and she sneezed. Scott will tell you repeatedly that Stiles' sneezes were comic gold. Not only was she extremely animated, head falling almost a foot, but she always surprised her own body by sneezing, so not only did she sneeze once, she sneezed twice and jumped back almost a metre.
> 
> Scott fell out of the booth with laughter. Stiles recovered from her ordeal and glared at the boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo Chapter TWO!!

> _And God said, let them brew tea, and there was tea._   
> 

Stiles was awoken in the morning, too early in the morning might she add, by Lydia's happy shrieks. Stiles swore that Lydia DID not live with her, why was she being woken up by her repeatedly. She folded her pillow over her face and ears and began to ignore the happy girl's cries. Stiles buried her head further into her pillow when she felt a weight drop onto her bed and move her batman comforter. She moved to see Erica perched on her bed with her, and ruffled Stiles' short hair. 

"What?" Stiles mumbled through a face full of feathers and hair. 

"Guess whose home early?" Erica smirked as Stiles jumped out, pulling her Superman hoodie over her head and scrambled out of the room. 

"SCOTT!" Stiles ran through the room, climbing over the furniture. Once Scott noticed her he repeated the actions. Practically sprinting from the kitchen counter over the back of the sofa just to run into her. They clanged foreheads and ended up in a painful pile on the floor. Stiles rubbed her head, feeling a lump form, Scott repeated the action and they burst out laughing. 

"Children. I'm marrying a child." Kira laughed, giggling along with the others. 

"Marrying?!" Stiles looked to and from them. Both of them hand a new ring, Kira, a chrome band with a subtle trilogy of gems, Scott a titanium band. Stiles grinned so much she thought her face was going to melt. "CAN I BE THE BEST MAN?" She shouted, wiggling Scott's arm as he nursed his head. Kira walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Yes." Scott groaned before flopping back onto the rug. Stiles victory punched the air.

"YESS!" She shouted.

"This is worse than when she scored that goal in the Lacrosse game." Erica shook her head and Lydia chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was on cloud-nine when she strolled into Quali-tea that afternoon. Allison had taken the day off to spend it with Lydia and Kira and Scott were unpacking, so Stiles was alone today. She clicked in her iPod waved to Cecily and began to dish up. After an hour or so, Lydia, Allison, Scott and Kira came in and took their regular booth. They grinned at Stiles who nodded as they waved Cecily over. Stiles began piling bits of the coffee machine up on the side. She swished her hips from side to side as she cleaned, singing loudly to Mambo No 5, unashamedly.

Then she heard a cough.

"OH My GOD." She exclaimed turning round and falling back onto the Coffee machine. The cough belonged to sour wolf from the day before. She never thought she'd actually see this guy again. Her jaw dropped a little, and she managed to compose herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Derek mumbled and fiddled with his lapels of his suit.

"Its fine, I should've been paying attention... Earl Grey?" She asked and smiled. 

"Oh, add me on that!" Cora Hale's voice came from behind Derek's frankly huge frame. 

"Vanilla Mocha with a shot of caramel?" Stiles asked, turning back to the coffee machine.

"You know me so well." Cora smirked and elbowed Derek. "I see you know my brother." 

Stiles took in a breath to reply, and then everything happened so quickly. She was adding the coffee to the machine when she inhaled. The coffee dust got sucked up into her mouth. The tickle came and she sneezed. Scott will tell you repeatedly that Stiles' sneezes were comic gold. Not only was she extremely animated, head falling almost a foot, but she always surprised her own body by sneezing, so not only did she sneeze once, she sneezed twice and jumped back almost a metre.

Scott fell out of the booth with laughter. Stiles recovered from her ordeal and glared at the boy. 

"Sorry about that." She tried to regain any of her dignity and returned to the coffee machine. Swearing at it heavily, under her breath. She placed the to-go cup for Cora on the side and walked back to the tea. Tea would never hurt her the way Coffee did. 

Not only did it make her look like a complete tit in front of Sex God Sour wolf, but she probably lost any of her mystique sexiness from the day before. She placed the cup in front of Derek, working up the courage to look up. Sour wolf smiled at her. 

"Bless you." He said, simply before placing exact change down and walking out.

Okay. What the fuck.

 

* * *

Stiles hung her head off the end of the bed, groaning loudly and awaiting tea. Erica dumped the mug on the side, loudly enough that Stiles stopped groaning.

"You fricking sneezed. It's not the end of the bloody world, and this. THIS. Is your last cup. I'm going to Boyd's." Erica flounced out in a fit of leather and blonde hair.

"What about my food!?" Stiles whined and in response Erica banged the door shut. She rolled off the bed, wiggled pants on and grabbed her wallet. She looked at the tea and sighed. Food first. Tea later. She dragged her hoodie back over her head and rubbed a groggy hand over her face. 

She locked up and jogged down stairs. The best place in the vicinity that sold food was JUNK; Stiles had her mind set on their jumbo curly fries and was already salivating before she entered. She joined the queue in the take-away section and fiddled with her money. She was humming and bouncing up and down a little as she waited. She rolled her neck and moved ahead a space. She was bouncing from one foot to the other when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around all arms and legs. Mr Sex-God-Earl-Grey-Sour-Wolf stood there, in jeans and a Henley. Stiles closed her mouth and pursued her lips, rolling her shoulders.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." She nodded back, keeping a close eye on the queue.  "Getting food? Of the edible kind? I don't know why you'd be getting non-edible food that sounds a bit crazy. I'm crazy aren't I? I should shut up. I will. Shut Up Stiles." 

"Stiles? Your name is Stiles?" He said, his lips slightly parted and eyes twinkling in the crappy fast food light.

"Well it's something else, I couldn't pronounce it, so Stiles I became. Stiles Stilinski." He raised an eyebrow at her but still smiled. "That's me."

"Hale, Derek Hale." He said, as they moved forward in the line. She turned to the counter and ordered Jumbo curly fries, a large soda and a small pizza. She was hungry. She paid and stepped aside as she waited.

"Nice to meet you Hale, Derek Hale." Derek ordered, leaning in against the counter giving Stiles a beautiful view of his ass in those jeans. A member of staff placed her fries on the side and she shovelled a scoop in, still staring at his butt. She quickly averted her eyes when Derek looked up, fry’s half hanging out of her mouth. By Derek's laugh she assumed he'd caught her.

"Where you heading?" Derek asked, as the same guy placed her drink and pizza box in front of her.

"Just up the road. You can walk me home if you want, Mr Hale." She batted her eyelids and took a sip of her drink, mouth aiming a few times before clamping down on the straw. "I'm very fond of walking."

"Yes, I know." Stiles almost dropped her food. She carried on walking keeping with the charade. They walked for a few minutes in silence.

"You sure are quiet..." Stiles mumbled, slurping her drink.

"I... do not have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before." She could hear his smile, and via her knowledge of both the film and the books Stiles got the reference, and her smile almost broke her face.

"Will I see you tomorrow Mr Hale?" She said stopping in front of the stairs to her apartment.

"I do hope so, Miss Stilinski." Derek smiled back at her. She took another drink. He leant over and kissed her cheek.

"My, Mr Hale, aren't you bold." She smiled up at him.

"I'm normally not. But I appear to naturally find you in-tea-ging." Stiles did drop her food then. He made a tea pun.

A TEA PUN. 

"You made a..." She stared up at him, speechless for the first time in her life. 

"Yes, I did." He smiled, leaning down to get the pizza box. He handed her, her Pizza box and began walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sat on her sofa, shovelling in the last slice of pizza. She'd slammed on Pride and Prejudice as soon as she got home. 

_A TEA PUN._

_TEA PUN._

She sipped her fresh tea and furrowed her brows. 

There was more to meet the eye with Derek Hale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And God said, let them brew tea, and there was tea." From https://twitter.com/TeaPuns
> 
> "I'm very fond of walking."  
> and  
> "Yes, I know."   
> "I... do not have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before."  
> Are all quotes from Pride and Prejudice Film/book.


	3. God, You're bea-tea-ful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek might actually pipe up the courage to ask Stiles out...  
> Or Not...  
> She might just throw chips at him...  
> And do it herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluffy fluff chapter of Fluffs  
>  Hope you like it :)

Derek locked the door to his flat, smiling. 

"What are you smirking at?" Cora asked long hair in a knot and sweatshirt pulled over her head. She looked like they used too, relaxed and when they didn't have to work for their wealth. He rolled his eyes at the memory of her and placed his food down on the side. "Why did you bloody take so long?" 

"I bumped into Stiles." He began ripping the bag open and fishing through for his food. 

"Really?" Cora stared at the side of his face for a few minutes. "You like her."

"Shut. Up." Derek said, dumping food onto a plate.

"You two would be so cute. She's so perky and happy and you're equally grumpy. It's perfect." Cora added before shoving a mouthful into her mouth. Derek rolled his eyes and took his food to the sofa. Cora plopped down seconds later.

"How?" Derek muttered.

"How what?" Cora raised an eyebrow, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Get Stiles." Derek muttered.

"Three things; Plaid, Tea Puns and puppies." 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles didn't sleep. She watched the Keira Knightley version of Pride and Prejudice, then the Colin Firth mini-series and then she read the book. It was four when she fell asleep, book on her face and mug of tea going cold. Erica woke her.

"Stiles. Work. Consciousness... Mr Darcy?" Stiles shot up at Darcy, book flying and half asleep. 

"What? Derarcy?" She mumbled, licking her lips and blinking.

"Der? Derrrrek. DEREK!" Erica shouted, jumping off the bed and shrieking.

"Shhhh." Stiles pressed a sleepy finger to Erica's lips. "Up. Stiles. Dress." Stiles stretched and tumbled out of bed. Erica laughed but left Stiles too it. She rolled her shoulders. 

In about half an hour, Stiles was wiggled into a high waisted skirt that belonged to Erica, a striped shirt and a plaid shirt. She even made the effort to bother with make-up. Erica raised an eyebrow, but Stiles flipped her off and headed out. 

She jogged outside, deciding on walking and pressing in headphones. She cranked up the volume and blasted Sara Bareilles Brave as she walked. She checked her watch, it was almost eleven. Stiles smiled, Derek normally showed up at eleven forty eight. 

She hung up her bag and was on her way to click her iPod in when Bria stopped her.

"Before you start, someone left this for you." Bria smiled and handed Stiles the card. 

**Brunch? St. Georges.**

**Wear Plaid.**

**-DH**

Stiles looked to Bria who smiled.

"Go, I'll cover your shift." Bria smiled and Stiles picked her bag back up and jetted out. 

She walked towards the park, smile huge on her face. She walked around to the picnic section, a skip in her step. That's when she saw him.

Derek was sat on a red checked picnic blanket with a little red riding hood esque picnic basket. Not only was there fine china cups and a teapot but Derek himself was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. He spotted her and waved; she stepped onto the grass and squelched over. 

"Hey."

"Hi." 

Derek smiled up at her and she sat down. He gestured to the tea.

"Tea?" 

"Please." She set her bag down and lied back on the blanket. The sky was a baby blue almost free of all clouds and the sun beat down on them.

"Sugar?" 

"Two."

"So why the picnic? Why the tea? Most of all why the plaid?" She raised her eyebrow and he laughed.

"Picnic, 'cause I like picnics. Tea, because you like tea. Plaid because, plaid." He smiled. "I'm bad with words."

"You and me both." Stiles brushed her hair back behind her ear before taking a sip of tea. 

"Mainly, the gist is, I think you are bea-tea-ful Stiles." Stiles shot her head round to him, who smiled lopsidedly. She took a few moments to act. She threw herself over at him, catching her in his lap. Her arms where around his neck and she caught his lips with hers. His arm moved from holding himself up to holding her. They stayed mostly vertical for a few moments until he fell back, Stiles' lips still latched on his. Their lips moved against the others, they parted and stared at a moment before laughing.

"Tea's getting cold." Derek mumbled.

"Don't care." Stiles breathed before pressing her lips back to Derek's. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles was sat half leaning on Derek, half throwing potato chips at pigeons. 

"You're going to get us kicked out." Derek muttered into her neck.

"Shh." Stiles pressed a chip into Derek's mouth and carried on. "Hey, dude."

"What?" Derek replied, rolling his eyes at the use of Dude.

"Are we like a thing?" 

"A thing?" Stiles threw a chip at Derek and he batted it away.

"Yeah like an item, a couple, all that shit." Stiles turned away from the pigeons and to Derek.

"You wanna?" He asked, stealing a chip. Stiles then threw another at him.

"No. No. No. I'm not having our big story ending with 'you wanna?'" She repeated her infamous Derek impression and he laughed. 

"Fine." Derek stood up, taking the tea pot and a spoon. "Excuse me, Picnickers?" The other people picnicking by all looked over. "May I have your attention?"

A chorus of 'mm’s and yes's rose.

"Thank you. I just want you guys to witness this. The beginning to our story." Derek hoisted Stiles up. "So, Stiles Insert-Real-Name-Here Stilinski, you wanna?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she threw another chip at him.

"KISS HIM." A hoot came from another blanket.

"Talk about Peer Pressure." Stiles fake pouted before touching Derek's jaw. "Yes, I wanna." He leant down and pressed his lips to hers. His arms wrapped around her back and lifted her up. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles returned home that night to a empty house. She smiled and made a cup of tea. She checked her phone, her and Derek had exchanged numbers. His name sat there, all new and pretty.

_Derek._

 

* * *

 

 

_Stiles._

Derek's eyes lingered on the name, new in his address book. 

"Did it work?" Cora asked smiling over at him.

"I did it, minus the puppies." Derek replied.

"Oh, don't forget about the puppies. That one will come in later." 


	4. You are the sugar to my tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles shop for wedding stuff, and Stiles makes a date.
> 
> (Part 1 of the Gang Dinner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time to write as I kept loosing it and not saving cause Imma moron!! WOOO

>   
>  Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my teapot, so brew me maybe? 

 

Scott was on his eleventh suit, Isaac was asleep on the armchair murmuring about cute brunettes from work and Stiles was rethinking her life choices. Seriously though, Kira Red and freaking Orange. Kira was so close to making the red, blood orange, just to piss off Stiles. As Best man Scott's suit was Stiles' job, also his flowers, planning the bachelor party, getting Scott there and mainly stopping him wandering off before the big day. The bachelor party was the easy part; attending the Erica-planned bachelorette party was the hard bit. Lydia and Allison had over rule over everything BUT the bachelorette party and given Erica was the Maid Of Honour. Stiles and Erica had already planned out the dates, the Bachelorette party two weeks before Scott's. Mainly so Stiles could recover. For Allison's twenty first, Stiles had needed almost a month to shake off that hangover. Erica knew how to throw a party. Scott's was tamer, they'd head to Jungle then three hours later end up at Stiles with take-away and raiding Netflix. Stiles let her head drop back and stared at the ceiling. She heard footsteps and looked up.

Her words were honest, she promises. It wasn't that her head was about to explode and the ceiling was getting dull, and her company fell asleep two hours ago. Those just happened to be contributing factors. 

"Damn, Scotty you fine." Scott did look amazing. The suit was white, the waistcoat red and the tie an orange silk. "Jesus, Scott. You're the hot girl man."

"I'm the hot girl?" He smiled; hope coming back to his eyes as he fixed the jacket. 

"The hottest girl." Stiles grinned. She whipped out her arm and slapped Isaac on the chest, waking up the blonde boy. He jolted awake, curls bouncing. "Tell Scotty he's the hot girl." She said, before standing up and heading towards the assistant.

"I'm the hot girl." Scott grinned, dimples out. 

"Yes, you are." Isaac rubbed his neck, and smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

The Bridesmaid dress shopping was surprisingly more tedious. Stiles called a time-out after the fifth shop.

"Wuss." Lydia shouted from her cubicle. Stiles scowled at her stall and adjusted the bust of her wrapping paper dress. Allison stepped out of her cubicle as she chastised Lydia.

"That's it!" Kira jumped up, knocking Stiles off the arm of her chair. "Sorry Stiles. But that's the dress!" Allison was wearing a low cut block strapped red chiffon dress that fell to the knee with her old battered cow-boy boots. 

"With the boots?" Allison raised an eyebrow and Kira beamed. 

"Excuse me do you have any more of these? Maybe one in orange?" Kira bustled after the assistant. They decided on the girls having the dress in red, however Stiles, as her official role was best man, she would match the groomsmen, whose accent pieces where orange. 

Kira was bouncing up and down like a child when they left the shop. Grabbing Erica and dancing down the street with her. 

"Hey, Stiles, you still coming tonight?" Allison asked, looping an arm round Lydia's shoulders when the usual cascade of catcalls arose.

"Of course, dude. Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles asked, slowing her pace to walk beside the couple.

"You have a Derek now." Lydia stated, rolling her eyes.

"You could always invite him." Allison smiled. "Come let him meet us?"

"Good idea." Stiles fished her phone out of her pants pocket and pressing it to her ear. 

"No Fucking though!" Erica shouted back. 

"Fuck You." Stiles flipped her off.

"You Wish." 

Stiles was half way through a witty comeback when Derek picked up. 

"Stiles?" He asked.

"Hey, you busy tonight? For entirely innocent reasons actually... Gang dinner? Meet friends? You wanna?" Stiles strung her words quickly and then bit her nail.

"I should be." There was a sound of heavy typing in the background. "Shit, its dinner with Cora tonight."

"Bring Cora!" Stiles shouted. "I mean, the more the merrier." She looked over to her gang, finding Isaac standing idly between the couples. An Evil smile blossomed on her face. "Definitely bring Cora.

"Why don't I trust that voice...?” Derek murmured.

"Oh shush you. I'll come pick you up at seven?" Stiles asked, but it was more of a statement.

"I don't think all three of us will fit on your bike, stiles." Derek sniped.

"Fuck you. My Jeep should be out of the shop today." Stiles retorted.

"See you then."

"Laters." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Jesus Christ, Derek it's a gang dinner at someone’s house." Cora stood at the door looking effortless in a black button up, blue jeans and her brown leather jacket. Her eyebrow raised and expression 100% done. "Jeans. Henley. Leather. I'll be in the hall."

Derek stood there staring at the clothes Cora had just thrown on his bed. He peeled of his work shirt, and pulled on his Henley. He squeezed himself into his jeans and shrugged on his leather jacket and by the time he reached the hall a loud honk came from outside.

"She's here." Cora commented, as they climbed the stairs down to the main entrance to the apartment block. When they opened the door, Stiles stood there. She looked amazing. Her usual plaid in place, this one red and blue, a black and white baseball style t-shirt and God's gift to Derek. God's gift to Derek, where her bright red skin-tight jeans. Derek focused his eyes on her face. 

"You ready?" She asked, jumping a little on the spot. 

"Yeah." 

"Well come on." Stiles jogged towards the rusted jeep that sat in front of them. "One word about the piece of crap jeep, and you're out." She winked at Derek as he climbed into the front with her. 

 

* * *

 

 

They pulled up at a house about fifteen minutes later. Cora jumped out and Stiles and Derek followed. 

"This month's is Scott's and Kira's and handy as we happen to be celebrating, they got engaged last month." Stiles smiled over at Derek as she grabbed a plastic bag out of the boot. "However, last month's host has to buy food." She shook the bag at him and rolled her eyes. "Now I apologise in advance." They stared at her. "They're very like me." She flashed a quick smile and headed inside. They followed. There was a large living room, a redhead and brunette sat cuddled up on a loveseat, and a curly haired blonde sat on the floor all legs. Three guys sat on the main sofa and one stood up and embraced Stiles. 

"DANNY!" Stiles let Danny embrace her and looped her legs around his waist. The two other guys appeared to be twins. Cora voiced what Derek was thinking.

"Lucky guy." One of the twins looked up and coughed.

"No, I'm the straight one, Ethan is Danny's I'm Aiden." Aiden smiled all brown eyes and smirk. Cora nodded and joined the Curly haired boy on the floor. Danny was still holding Stiles up and he was heading to the kitchen with her. Derek followed.

"Why did no one tell me my Danny was coming!?" Stiles exclaimed when Danny put her down. She handed a guy with an uneven jaw line and dimples the bag and hugged the other girl.

"He didn't tell us." The dimples guy said, unloading the bag. "We may have to order take-out." He spotted Derek. "I'm Scott."

"And I'm his almost other half Kira!" The girl bounced to his side and grinned. 

"Congrats." Danny looked around Stiles and surveyed Derek. 

"Who's this?" Danny raised a flirtatious eyebrow, Stiles flicked his nose.

"Stop. Mine." Stiles pouted and took Derek back into the other room. They stood at the side and Stiles pointed everyone out. 

"The icky couple on the loveseat are Lydia and Allison." She explained.

"Lydia's the red-head?" He said.

"Well, it's strawberry blonde, but rookie mistake." She smirked when Lydia looked over. "Isaac's the cutie on the floor. Ethan and Aiden are the twins. Good Luck telling them apart, known them for seven years, I still can't. Once convinced myself Aiden was Ethan and Ethan was Aiden. Then Danny kissed what I thought was Aiden and then I just gave up." Stiles quickly took Derek's hand and dragged him over to a space on the floor. Once they'd sat down she leant across and kissed him gently. Aiden's eyes widened and Isaac looked away sheepishly. 

"So what else should I know?" Derek asked. 

"I just to be head over heels for Lydia. I have dated Isaac and Scott is my brother. Everyone else. No worries." She grinned and Derek looked over immediately at Isaac. "Four years ago." 

"Wait you liked Lydia?" He asked.

"Yeah, unrequited love's a bitch." She shrugged. "Also... what do you think about that?" She pointed to Isaac and Cora.

"Cora and Isaac?" He asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, well Isaac's a temp at Hale Co-Op, and he's been talking about this cute brunette and I think its Cora." She looked up at Derek.

"Good luck with Cora." Derek mumbled before looking back over to Cora who laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Huh," He looked at the now smug Stiles. "You're good."

"I am."


	5. It's time for a Par-tea!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets tipsy. Derek gets Interigated.  
> Stiles may or may not get lucky.

Stiles had had two beers and four shots of Jack Daniels when she started singing. Her head was in Derek's lap, hair falling off her forehead. 

"The only one who could ever reach me!" Stiles bawled, arms in the air.

"Was the son of a preacher man!" Kira and Allison echoed, singing along. Even Erica cracked a smile, giggling into Boyd's neck. Scott was sat beside Kira on the floor, tucking into the leftover fries, arms wrapped around her waist. Cora was even swaying along with the gang's harmonising to Stiles' impromptu singing. Derek grinned and ran his hand through her hair as he hummed along.

Derek doesn't really know when someone passed around beers, or when Stiles produced a bottle of Jack and started doing shots with Allison, Kira and Cora. Lydia sat behind Allison rolling her eyes. Derek sipped his beer and chatted with Erica and Boyd, but mostly Scott and Isaac. Isaac and Scott apparently had a bromance worthy of Stiles and Scott, and their synchronized handshakes. This was quite a scene. They even had a living room routine, to Wannabe by the Spice Girls. It was quite something.

"Are you the son of a preacher man, Derek?" A tipsy Kira asked him, assuming that the outburst of singing was because of Derek assumed Clergy family members.

"Ahh, I am not, more the opposite. He was a VP." Derek smiled, reminiscing into his beer. 

"Oooh Fancy." Kira hiccupped into her empty shot glass and frowned at Scott, who fed her a fry. "What about your mom?"

"The CEO and President. Hale was her last name." He smiled. 

"My mom was an artist." Stiles grinned. 

"She painted everything. She painted a shed that John built, into a Spy headquarters." Scott said, smiling and playing with Kira's hair.

"She sounds awesome." Derek smiled.

"She was." Stiles grinned. Scott reached over and patted Stiles shoulder. Derek felt he was missing something. Stiles looked up and saw his confusion.

"Oh, she died. When I was young." Stiles smiled and nuzzled into Derek's knee.

"We know how you feel." Cora added. Derek looked over at Cora who smiled sympathetically over at Stiles. "Our family died when we were young. Mom, Dad, brother, and our Uncles wife and unborn child. In a house fire. Our older sister raised us." Cora sniffled a little and Isaac moved closer to her, moving a arm round in a half hug. 

"That's horrible." Stiles sat up and hugged Derek. He could smell the liquor on her breath. Scott laughed at Stiles. 

"If we're telling sad family stories I've got one?" Isaac added. Stiles settled on the arm of Derek, head in the dip of his shoulder. 

"Go ahead, fluffy." Stiles said, stealing a sip of Derek's beer.

"Both dead. Brother dead. My dad went a little crazy..." Stiles scoffed. "Shhhh Stiles. Story time." He wagged a finger and she poked her tongue out. Then Isaac couldn't find the words.

"Basically," Erica piped up. "His dad beat the crap out of him." Erica got up from Boyd to move over and hug Isaac. Considering everyone's backstory here, he could imagine them having random hug breaks. 

"Well, he was a jackass. As you are the best personal assistant I have ever had." Cora added, patting Isaac hand.

"Thank you." Isaac smiled at her, turning from a broken man to the happiest puppy man Derek had ever seen. 

Stiles was singing again, slow and soft this time. She was humming American Pie and sigh-singing a few words as she went. 

"Bye, bye, Miss American pie..." She hummed.

"We need more alcohol." Lydia mumbled, getting up. "Derek and Scott, you're coming with me to get booze. As Scott can purchase and I don't trust Stiles without my supervision." 

"HEY!" Stiles shouted. 

"Come." The boys stood and followed the red-head out.

They climbed into Lydia's convertible, Lydia and Derek in the front, Scott in the back. Lydia cracked the car into drive and pulled off the street and headed to the nearest 7/11. 

"So, Derek." Lydia mumbled, as Scott scooted forward, head popping in between the seats.

"Yes." Derek replied, cautiously.

"What are your intentions?" Lydia added, not looking at Derek eyes focused on the road.

"Intentions?" He asked, now confused.

"With our Stiles." Lydia turned her head round, as she pulled over. 

"Is this an interrogation?" He asked.

"Yes." Scott and Lydia replied together.

"Oh Okay." He said, ready to conform.

"I'm going to go with the fact that we don't have to threaten you not to hurt her. You've heard about her past, well ish. She's very special to all of us. She gets hurt. Well... Shit will go down." Lydia smiled. It scared Derek. "Capiche?"

"Yes. Totally. I'm not going to hurt her." Derek said before he'd even formatted her words. "I really like her. I don't want to hurt her."

"Good. Two. Over to Scott." Lydia finished and began looking at Scott.

"You can't let what happened with Isaac intimidate you at all. The fact they're still close. The moral is again, don't fuck her over." Scott smiled, "I think you'll be great for her." 

"Thank you?" Derek replied and relaxed.

"Good, we can be friends now." Lydia smiled, roaring the car to life and then finishing the drive to the 7/11. Derek had to give it to the pair, they had a good system. Derek wondered if Stiles had one for the others. Knowing Stiles she probably did.

 

* * *

 

They returned not long after that, with a bottle of Vodka, some Jack Daniel's to keep Stiles sweet and a six pack of beer. Lydia had got the ingredients to make Sex On A Beach, and headed straight to the kitchen followed by Alison. Stiles made grabby hands at the whiskey when they walked in, Derek walked over to her with the whiskey.

"Whiskey brought to me by my fine ass boyfriend. This is a good day!" Stiles laughed into the crook of Derek's neck after pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Lydia and Allison came in not later with a punch bowl and cups, carton of cranberry juice and a plate of lemon slices. Seriously that woman is like a Goddess. 

"Hey. I have an idea." Stiles giggled.

"OH God No." Erica said, a face of pure horror.

"Oh God. YES." Stiles face morphed into the single most terrifying face Derek has ever seen. She held the bottle of whiskey to her chest whilst she grinned. "Truth. Or. Dare." Scott clapped happily, giggling into Kira's shoulder. 

"Seriously?" Lydia sniped, choosing to give up when Stiles grinned further. "Fine." She slammed the empty Vodka bottle down and spun. "Erica. Truth or Dare."

"Errrr... Dare." Erica smirked.

"I dare you to lose an item of clothing." Lydia quirked a eyebrow and stared down Erica.

"Fine." Erica sat up and whipped her vest off, sitting there in a lacy bra and leather pants draped over Boyd. Erica moved across, and spun it.

"Derek." Erica wiggled her eyebrows. "Truth or Dare."

"I'll take the easy route and say Dare." Derek winced as Stiles play punched him.

"Okay, I dare you to..." Erica bit her lip, evil smile in place. "Give Stiles a hickey. Has to be visible, or you have to take off your pants." The group 'Oooh'ed and Stiles turned into a beetroot. Derek cleared his throat but still made his way to Stiles' neck. He spotted a largely visible mole and chose that as his spot. He licked his lips before pressing them to her neck. Stiles whimpered and bit down heavily on her bottom lip. Derek sucked on the spot and Stiles did her best not to squirm or moan like a prostitute. Lydia's eyebrow shot into her hairline as Derek pulled away, the skin on Stiles' neck red and purple and tender. He had almost moved away fully before he darted back and licked over the spot and Stiles, not expecting this, moaned. 

"That was intense. Someone needs to give Stiles a medal." Alison said, clapping Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles let out a long breath and looked to Derek who looked equally flustered. 

"Did it mark?" Stiles asked, breath wispy.

"It bloody well better." Erica sniped. "Derek. Spin. You two can eye fuck later." Stiles choke laughed and Derek leant forward to spin.

"Isaac." Derek looked across to the curly haired boy. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Isaac took a shot and grinned. 

"Oh! Oh! I've got one!" Stiles bobbed up and down on her feet. She leant over, and pressed her lips to Derek's ear and whispered.

"Okay... This one is Stiles'. Okay. Not mine. Have you ever fantasized about someone in this room?" Derek asked.

"Erm.." Isaacs eyes flitted around the room, settling on Stiles smirk. "Yes."

"How many?" Lydia asked as a tag question.

"Four." Isaac looked down at his feet. 

"Right well, I know Stiles is on there, and Alison. I'm going to assume Erica, and guess Cora for the other." Lydia smirked, and Isaac shot Lydia a death Glare. Stiles doesn't know how she survived.

"Correct, I guess." Stiles laughed and Isaac flushed. Cora leant across and placed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Ditto bro." She winked and tossed back a shot. Isaac's jaw dropped and Stiles is pretty sure he stared at her for the rest of the night. Isaac leant forward and spun.

"Stiles." Stiles looked over, with her best bring-it-bitch face. Derek has never been so attracted to her.

"Dare me bitch." She crossed her arms. 

"I dare you to... Suck the finger of the player to your right." Stiles looked to her left, and Derek smiled awkwardly down at her. 

"If I knew you guys were this interested in our sex life, I would've filmed it." She said winking.

"You two are new meat. You've seen everything with us." Lydia scoffed. 

Stiles looked over to Derek, wiggling her eyebrows and scooping up his hand. She placed her lips to the tip of his finger; she slid her mouth down up to the middle of his finger and sucked. Stiles flashed her eyes up to Derek, to find him staring. She smirked and took his finger further. She heard Scott mumble; "Shit that's deep..." Smirking further, she ran her tongue round his knuckle and Derek gasped. Stiles sucked, hard before detaching and raising a eyebrow. 

"Jesus Stiles. That's a skill you've been keeping from all of us." Lydia smirked looking between a flustered and bright red Derek and the smuggest looking fucker there. 

"What?" She asked.

"Dude, you just fucking deep throated Derek's finger?!" Scott exclaimed. Looking disgusted and a little amazed. Scott turned immediately to Isaac who just blushed and looked away. "Is this just a thing you can do?!"

"Scott, shh." Kira patted him on the head. Scott still kept staring like he'd been lied to his entire life. Stiles looked down and blushed. Stiles reached over and spun the bottle. "Allison."

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Allison smiled. 

"When and who too did you lose your virginity?" Stiles asked, leaning on her side.

"About five years ago, to a guy called Jacque." Alison smiled. 

"Fair does. Spin." Allison spun the bottle and it fell on Cora.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare." 

"Kiss the most attractive person in this room." Allison smirked and sat back. Cora raked her eyes across the room before leaning across and kissing Isaac. The guys eyes wide as she melted into his lips. Stiles grinned at Derek and Derek smiled back.

 

* * *

 

The group parted at about three. Derek and Stiles being driven back home by Boyd and Erica. Isaac and Cora bunking on the sofa and Allison and Lydia in the spare room of Scott's.

"We're gonna drop you guys off at home, I'm staying at Boyd’s. So I'll see you two the day after tomorrow after I've dealt with my head ache." She kicked the couple out of the car and shot off. 

"Erm, so." Stiles stood, awkwardly shuffling from leg to leg. She fluffed her hair up.

They stood there awkwardly wallowing in Sexual tension, for a good five minutes before Stiles jumped him. He caught her, wrapping her legs around his waist, lips crushed against the hers. 

“Wanna at least get upstairs?” Derek whispered. Stiles nodded, allowing Derek to settle her back on her feet. Derek climbed the short set of stairs up to the main entrance. Stiles victory punched the air and she may have done a little dance. You can't prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a sex scene at the begining of the next chapter.  
> There may or may not be fluff following.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me ;)
> 
> {tag line a little stolen off MadeYewLook


	6. Simplici-tea and Sereni-tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and a unwanted visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings. There is Sexy stuff.  
> ANother Warning: Kate Argent Warning. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long... I'm really bad at Multi-chapter fics....  
> Any way here we are!! 
> 
> So unbeta'd it should really be illegal

Dereks look was raw and hot by the time they reached the apartment. Stiles giggled as she flung open the door to her flat. She closed the door and met Dereks gaze. He looked raw and desperate, purely on the.edge. Stiles as the lovely person she is, began shedding her first layer, the red and blue plaid shirt falling in a pile on the floor. Derek's eyes followed the shirt and he shrugged off his leather jacket matching Stiles stare. Stiles quirked a eyebrow.and grabbed the hem of her baseball shirt and pulled it over her head. Derek moved over to her then, hands on her naked waist, running up her chest, hands cupping her breasts. Stiles let her head loll back a little whilst Derek caressed. Stiles regained focus and attempted to whip Dereks shirt off. Derek in the end assisted, peeling his eyes away from Stiles, petite but fairly full chest.

"Bedroom. Now." Stiles growled, Derek raised an eyebrow. "Unless.you wanna do it on the rug?" Stiles questioned, doubt in her eyes as she rambled. "but if we do on.the rug... Err... If there's weird st-"

"Stiles, bedrooms fine." Derek kissed her, arms wrapped around her back.

"Its in there." Stiles walked Derek through to her Room. Stiles' room was very Stiles, navy blue sheets, comics scattered across the desk. Posters plastered to the walls, a double bed in the midst. 

Derek kissed Stiles again falling back onto the bed with Stiles straddling him. Derek Derek fumbled with the button of Stiles skin tight jeans, finally popping it open and working them off, Stiles sat being completely uncooperative.

"Condoms are in the draw." She breathed as Derek lifted himself off the bed, to strip out of his jeans. He then walked to the draw and picked out what he needed. He ignored the dildo and other toys Stiles had hidden there, but made a mental note to remember to bring those up later. 

"Err...lube?" he asked weakly. Stiles face morphed into a look of embarrassment and wickedness.

"I don't think it's needed." She bit her lip, trying to pull her eyes from Derek.

_Of course the fucker went commando._

Derek's eyes widened. She propped herself up and crawled towards the edge of the bed, took his hand and gave his finger a long suck.

"Oh." Derek moaned. Derek climbed back onto.the bed, hovering over Stiles. "You're wearing too much." he grunted, lifting Stiles up slightly, and undoing her bra clasp.

"Mr Hale!" She jokingly clasped her arms to her now exposed chest, and exclaimed in her most scandalized voice. He pressed his lips to her neck and she shut.up. He scraped his teeth across the bruised that was blossoming. Stiles pressed her hands to his shoulders pushing him back. He looked at her confused. "You First." She breathed, pushing Derek onto the bed. Stiles licked a strip up Dereks stomach, licking.back down again and tracing her tongue over Derek's head. He gasped and gripped Stiles bed sheets. She pushed her lips over the tip and took him further. Her flashed up to Derek, as she almost took all of Derek into her mouth. Derek remembered Stiles talent from the dare and let out a moan and she took all of him into her mouth. She pulled off mostly, licking up his shaft as she went, eyes still locked onto his. She repeated her actions until Derek came, hands twisted into fists of navy blue duvet. 

Stiles wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sliding up to lie next to him. Propping herself up on her elbow, she leant across and kissed him. He traced his thumb across her side.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, placed his lips across her neck.

"You're not so bad yourself." She grinned and nuzzled into his neck.

 

* * *

 

"Tea, Mr Hale?" Stiles' voice brought him from his sleep. She was holding two mugs of tea, one white and one black. "The black one is yours. I think it's your colour." She was wearing a large t-shirt, that fell to the tops of her thighs, leaving her legs deliciously exposed. "Stop looking at my legs."

"Hey." Derek pouted, but took the mug off her as she sat down on the bed. 

"Actually, you've seen everything else, I think you stare at my legs." Stiles laughed into her tea, grinning over the top. "Opinion on pancakes?" Derek gave her a thumbs up as he took a drink of his tea. 

"Earl Grey?" He questioned.

"I have a very good memory, Derek." Stiles grinned. 

"Do you?" Derek asked, slipping his mug down on the bedside table.

"Exquisite memory." Stiles licked her bottom lip and then bit it. "Although, alcohol dims it and I'm afraid I'm missing some details from last night." Stiles was biting back a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Care to jog my memory?" Stiles raised both her eyebrows up and down before grinning. "Round two?" She raised two fingers and laughed.

"Like I could say no to you." Derek breathed, when Stiles climbed into his lap. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek went into work with the biggest fucking grin on his face. He was grinning into his mug as he walked to his office.

"Stop smiling. It's creeping us all out." Cora laughed, leaning against the staffroom door. 

"Well, get back to work then." Derek chuckled, sipping his travel mug as he basically skipped to his office. Stiles smile was still fresh in his head, the image of her lying next to him, just-fucked hair and hazy grin just made him happier. He shouldered his door open and stopped.

"Derek. Long time no see." Kate Argent smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should hit me up on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> http://banryeo.tumblr.com/post/77353418456  
> This is Stiles' Mug.
> 
> Erica's Mug: http://www.findmeagift.co.uk/gifts/chrome-gun-handle-mug.html?gclid=CPGzxY3C6rwCFVKWtAodEAMAWA


End file.
